Ghost of Killer Navajo
Ghost of Killer Navajo is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 14th case of the game. It is the second case set in Skyville. Plot The Liberty Agency arrived in New Carlson to investigate the suspicious Navajo's ancestries in Lomasney Estate, where Abraham and the player found the body of commission chairman Maximilian Lomasney, beheaded. The five people were labelled as suspects: Elvis Blackwolf (herbal doctor), Anton Sicheii (Great Ox's descendant), Maggie Lomasney (victim's ex-wife), Anahii Iraheta (forest cottage resident), and Scottie Kingsolver (car cleaner). While searching for evidences, Abraham examines the totem pole in which stained with Maximilian's blood. Suddenly, the Skull Mania attacks Abraham and the player before managed to locked it inside the abandoned cabin. Mid-investigation, the scared resident Anahii Iraheta reported to the team that she saw the ghost, which they traced to a ghost of Chief Great Ox, Anton Sicheii's ancestor, in the center of the car cleaning station. Meanwhile, Maggie Lomasney celebrated the her divorced and her husband's death. Later on, herbal shaman Elvis Blackwolf tried to avoid suspicion by delivering a message from Maximilian in which he did not blame him for his death before Thanksgiving parade. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest Anton Sicheii, the Chief Great Ox's descendant, for the murder. Anton initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He said that he loved Maggie Lomasney, even though that Maximilian steals his ancestor's treasure and sell them at auction. He find out that Maximilian blackmailing his ex-wife Maggie into joining Deathstalker so Skull Mania can sold everything for drugs. Unable to stand it because he loved Maggie and to protect his Navajo's ancestries treasures, Anton hacked off Maximilian's head with a an Indian hatchet he stole from Liberty Car Wash, Scottie Kingsolver's car wash station. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 30 years in jail for a gruesome murder. During The Black Friday (2/6), after the trial, Abraham and the player investigated the forest cottages for more information about Deathstalker's involvement in Skyville. They found Worldwide Phil Inc.'s logo in (per Nadia) Anahii's phone, so the team interrogated the resident. Anahii said that Worldwide Phil Inc. had been signing contracts at Lomasney Estate, where the team found a document with the leaked information. According to Isaac Foley, the document has launched codes, although the coordinates were missing. After the team helped Maggie to find out about her origins, Nadia discovered the coordinates for the launch codes: the Crystal Agency's invitation in Mayweather. The Liberty Agency then headed to the outpost, hoping to arrive before Skull Mania did. Summary Victim *'Maximilian Lomasney' Murder Weapon *'Replica Indian Hatchet' Killer *'Anton Sicheii' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect eats Sagamite. *The suspect wears beads necklace. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect has contact with Rough Collie. *The suspect eats Sagamite. *The suspect wears beads necklace. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with Rough Collie. *The suspect eats Sagamite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect eats Sagamite. *The suspect wears beads necklace. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with Rough Collie. *The suspect wears beads necklace. Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer has contact with Rough Collie. *The killer eats Sagamite. *The killer wears beads necklace. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images